


Something Special

by Cibeeeee



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Request [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, started as crack ended as sap idk what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: “What in the name of god are y’all doing here?!” McCree yelled, his voice carried through the scream of Lúcio and Lena, the latter decided in that second that she could not help and was better off gone, and left in a blue flash.What happens now, if his team wrecked the surprise he had for Hanzo? McCree could so easily freak out right now(Prompt from tumblr "Wanna Dance?")





	Something Special

It was so easy for McCree to freak out right now, as he stared at the panicked scene in the common room. Somehow, all the furnitures in the room were in disarray. Scraps of tissues lying helplessly on the ground and drifting into midair weakly as people trampled over them. There was even soap foam on the walls. Lena screamed as she ducked, narrowly escaping from the seagull. The bird dove for  Lúcio , screeching shrilly.

The DJ ran and hid behind Satya. “Get it away from my frog!”

“How am I supposed to catch it?” Satya questioned irritably. Her eyes widened in panicked when the seagull spotted  Lúcio behind her and came barreling towards them at high speed.

Satya ran behind Winston, and since Lúcio was still clinging onto her dress for dear life, they both took cover behind the commander, who at the moment, looked just as lost as everyone.

“What in the name of god are y’all  _ doing here _ ?!” McCree yelled, his voice carried through the scream of  Lúcio and Lena, the latter decided in that second that she could not help and was better off gone, and left in a blue flash.

“We swore we didn’t mean to!” Hana scrambled up from her position on the floor, hiding from the bird. She had a pot in her hand. McCree stared at that.

“What were you planning on doing? Cook it?” He said.

“I thought I could trap it,” Hana said while running away again from the seagull that was now flying aimlessly in the room, and obviously not leaving from the window before it got its frog treat.

“Good lord,” McCree grunted. He could see why the bird was giving everyone was much trouble, it was probably just hungry. And hungry animals were something to be feared. “Didn’t you try giving it food?”

“Of course! Didn’t work!” Lúcio exclaimed. “It’s fixed on my frog!”

When McCree was about to retort, Zenyatta floated in. He had pieces of bread in his palm. Hana was about to tell him that they’ve tried it when the room suddenly realized there was no longer noises. The seagull flew in small circles in the room before landing on Zenyatta’s arm, and started pecking at the bread.

“Lena told me you were having a small issue,” Zenyatta said. “I’ve encountered this one quite a few times during meditation, and I understand she sometimes can be a handful.”

The seagull fluffed her feathers. Zenyatta nodded at the room and gently floated out again. Lúcio and Satya cautiously peeked out from behind Winston.

Winston coughed, “Well, I’m going to leave now.” He then practically sprinted out of the common room. The three agents looked at the door in confusion before turning to see McCree, eyes dark and scowling.

“Oh god,” Lúcio said. His frog poked its head out from his hoodie pocket and went straight back in.

“McCree…” Hana started. “We know you’ve told us weeks before you are using this room for your anniversary… but, uh….”

“We’ll fix it, we promise,” Lúcio said. Satya glanced around at the room, every surface was a mess. The worst part was the pastry. The Millefoglie that Hanzo loved so much ever since he tried it once when the team was in Italy. McCree had ordered it months in advance and shipped it over to Gibraltar the day before.

Now it lay pathetically on the table, squished and with half of it missing. Hana found the missing half in the corner, and offered it to McCree with a remorse expression.

McCree squinted at her. She shrunk back and said, “I’ll go clean these up.”

“That’ll probably be the best.” McCree said. Lúcio and Hana hurried out of the room, Satya set a slower pace, but still gave an apologetic look as she passed him.  

McCree took off his hat, and ran his fingers through his hair. They were still brown, made him look younger than he was if people didn’t notice the wrinkles around his eyes. But at this rate he’ll probably end be graying early like Hanzo, and presumably not as handsome.

Just as McCree was thinking what the hell was he gonna do about their five year anniversary, Hanzo walked in. He had folders under his arms, and with an energetic gleam in his eyes, so he must have just gotten out of meeting with Ana, talking about sniper things.

“Hello,” McCree said as Hanzo slide up next to him and gave him a kiss. McCree returned the peck on Hanzo’s temple.

“What happened here?” Hanzo said as he inspected the room.

“Ah, unfortunate bird and frog accident, I think,” Jesse sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why not?”

Jesse gestured at the sad looking dessert on the table. Hanzo’s eyes lit up, and soften, despite seeing the ruined surprise. “Jesse,” he said, wrapping an arm around McCree and pulling him to himself. “Five years, and you still try to charm me even when I said there was no need.”

“Of course there’s no need,” Jesse snorted, turning fully so he could hug back. “But I want to.”

McCree paused, looking at the dessert on the table. Who knew if it was still sanitary to eat after a wild bird had flown around it. “Damn, I was really looking forward to having some sweets.”

Hanzo hummed. “Good thing I got some of those hand-made peanut brittle you liked.”

McCree gasped, pulled away and held Hanzo at arm’s length. “You didn’t!” Jesse said. Hanzo only nodded and smiled. “You did!”

Jesse gave Hanzo a smacking kiss on the nose, and then a deep one on the lips. Hanzo re-wrapped his arms around Jesse’s waist and pushed into the kiss.

Jesse melted against Hanzo. He kissed him once on the top lip, three times on the cheek, and once on the nose before returning to Hanzo’s smile. Hanzo chuckled lowly.

“Want to dance with me?” Hanzo asked, lips flushed against McCree’s.

“Hmm,” Jesse replied, a little dazed. “Yes, of course. Now that’s a tradition I never get tired of.”

Hanzo remained his position, and swayed them gently to the sound of night rain outside. “Do you remember what the song was during our first anniversary?”

“Beats me,” McCree said. “Don’t rightly think I remember much about that dance but you.”

Hanzo humph a laugh. “Please.”

“Do you, then?”

“No,” Hanzo replied. “I was busy listening to your heartbeat.”

“Ha! Talk about sap, if only the people knew the truth about you.”  

“I learned from the best.”

“Aw, partner….”

“I meant Reinhardt.”

Hanzo spun McCree before the gunslinger could riposte. Jesse laughed when Hanzo lifted him off the ground slightly.

“I love you,” McCree said.

“I love you too,” Hanzo managed to get out before McCree dragged him into another kiss.

What the two didn’t see, while they were immersed in each other, was three of their friends that tiptoed to the door. Arms full of flowers, intending to make up for their mistakes. But they saw Hanzo and McCree swaying in a room that looked as though a tornado had passed through it. And both looked so content in each other’s arms Hana wondered why they needed to do something special to celebrate. Lúcio cooed lightly. Satya placed the flowers by the door and wished, on Hanzo and McCree’s behalf, that they will always have their arms around each other, as though forever.   

**Author's Note:**

> This was from [this](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/post/161982438881/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)  
> prompt list, anon requested 37. Feel free to send me some if you like!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw)


End file.
